Pokemon List
Here is a list of every character, NPC or not, to have ever been in the group. Names crossed out means they are no longer in the group. * by the name indicates a NPC. ** Indicates a character who changed types, the name with the ** being the old type. A character with ^ indicates a character who has evolved or changed Pokemon, the *** indicating the old Pokemon(s). A # indicates a deceased character who died canonly in the group. If a character is missing on this list, feel free to add them. Please add them correctly. Do not touch anything else on the list. Generation I Bulbasaur Ivysaur - Allie (Fire/Poison Type, loveeverlasting) Venusaur Charmander Charmeleon - Sui (Ice Type, alexiagtome), Hale (Fighting Type, Ano-nay) Charizard - Fantasia (Dragon/Ghost Type, Forestii), Ves (Ice/Dragon Type, counterguardian), Leviathan (Dark/Fire Type, Great-Leo) Squirtle Wartortle Blastoise Caterpie - Rika* (Dark Type, Rothkind) Metapod Butterfree - Vaughn (Fire/Electric Type, Ally-Chan777) Weedle Kakuna Beedrill - Kane (Poison/Fighting Type, novakidx) Pidgey Pidgeotto - Tully (Dark/Steel Type, fishbatdragonthing) Pidgeot - Athena (Ice/Electric Type, NiveousLamia) Rattata - Grant (Poison Type, 1wordinsane) Raticate Spearow Fearow Ekans Arbok Pikachu Raichu - Isabella (Flying Type, hannerchu), Irving (Fighting Type, daifen) Sandshrew -23 (Water Type, the-ota-king) Sandslash Nidoran♀ Nidorina Nidoqueen Nidoran♂ Nidorino Nidoking - Tazzeru** (Dragon/Ghost Type, Darkodraco), Tazzeru (Psychic/Electric Type, Darkodraco) Clefairy Clefable - Clarence* (Poison Type, Super-Liet) Vulpix - Olive (Dark Type, Heatherkat), Jessica (Electric Type, Foxxyfoxtrot) Ninetales - Brenton (Water Type, Aquaria-Moon), Thadius (Poison Type, Lucivire), Aave (Ghost Type, foolishantiquerabbit) Jigglypuff Wigglytuff - Ross (Water Type, Azuna) Zubat - Hallow (Electric/Dragon Type, gangst-ah-pimp) Golbat - Armenu (Ghost/Poison Type, Cheru-Hime) Oddish Gloom Vileplume Paras Parasect Venonat - Widget (Electric/Bug Type, ministella) Venomoth Diglett Dugtrio Meowth -Sonya (Ghost Type, catnip-dreamer), Drago (Dragon Type, Rocket-Meowth Persian - Feilu* (Rock Type, Daifen), Vercingetorix* (Ice Type, garbagekeeper) Psyduck Golduck Mankey Primeape Growlithe - Terra** (Ghost Type, TheLonelyQueen), Terra^ (Dragon Type, TheLonelyQueen), Xavier** (Electric Type, SirRutchenkov), Xavier^ (Dark Type, SirRuchenkov), Jonah (Grass Type, jwaterworks) Arcanine - Auriel (Dragon Type, peka-kaniele), Shazi (Ground Type, AcyddxRainbows), Cheyenne (Dark Type, ChimeraDeimos) Poliwag Poliwhirl Poliwrath Abra Kadabra - Kamiya^ (Ice Type, NervIris) Alakazam - Kamiya (Ice Type, NervIris) Machop Machoke Machamp Bellsprout Weepinbell Victreebel - Fathom* (Grass/Ghost Type, Super-Liet) Tentacool Tentacruel Geodude - Brick (Dragon/Water Type, kenliano) Graveler Golem Ponyta Rapidash - Vanner (Flying Type, commy-lover) Slowpoke Slowbro - Inami & Insingona* (Ghost/Ground Type, garbagekeeper) Magnemite Magneton - Jitters* (Fighting/Steel Type, super-liet) Farfetch'd - Tik* (Bug/Rock Type, TheLonelyQueen) Doduo - Kizael (Fire/Grass Type, digic300) Dodrio Seel - Terra (Dragon Type, TheLonelyQueen) Dewgong Grimer -Pulvia (Water Type, usagi-okami) Muk Shellder - Jimmy (Grass Type, InfinityPlex) Cloyster - Socorro* (Steel/Psychic Type, garbagekeeper) Gastly - Feia (Ghost/Flying Type, Hannerchu) Haunter -Yuu (Fire/Ghost Type, InuYunYun) Gengar -Neil (Ghost/Steel Type, harmonic-anarchist), Tala** (Ghost/Dragon Type, xwingedbeautyx), Tala (Psychic/Dragon type, xwingedbeautyx) Onix Drowzee Hypno - Dr.Crane * (Poison Type, garbagekeeper) Krabby Kingler - Magnhild* (Dragon Type, TheLonelyQueen) Voltorb Electrode Exeggcute Exeggutor Cubone - Elle* (Dragon Type, aloulore) Marowak - Finella* (Dark Type, daifen) Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Lickitung Koffing Weezing Rhyhorn Rhydon Chansey Tangela Kangaskhan Horsea Seadra Goldeen - Eilene^ (Flying Type, Aquaria-Moon) Seaking - Eilene (Dragon Type, Aquaria-Moon) Staryu Starmie - Annemaal* (Normal/Flying Type, garbagekeeper) Mr. Mime Scyther Jynx Electabuzz Magmar Pinsir Tauros - Justinian* (Ice Type, garbagekeeper) Magikarp - Derpy^ (Dragon Type, Great-Leo) Gyarados - Ryth (Steel/Electric Type, Batlover800), Derpy (Dragon/Water Type, Great-Leo) Lapras - Douglas* (Rock/Grass Type, Super-Liet) Ditto - Arci (Dark Type, tikmana), Wraith* (Ghost Type, Zakanakai), Tosh (Ice Type, labonbull), Nemo* (Poison Type, Great-Leo), Dopple* (Ghost Type, daifen) Eevee - Eislein (Dark Type, Rianetta), Evander (Ghost Type, Pencil-Artissan) Vaporeon Jolteon - Claus (Dragon type, aloulore) Flareon - (app unfound) (Dragon Type, end-of-after) Porygon -Archie* (Porygon, Super-Liet) Omanyte Omastar Kabuto - Noel (Ice/Rock Type, Kirby1fan) Kabutops Aerodactyl - Sieghard* (Fighting/Dragon Type, garbagekeeper) Snorlax Articuno - Boreas* (Psychic/Dark Type, garbagekeeper) Zapdos - Eurus* (Psychic/Steel Type, garbagekeeper) Moltres - Zephyr* (Psychic/Ghost Type, garbagekeeper) Dratini Dragonair Dragonite - Erica (Dragon/Ghost Type, myan149) Mewtwo Mew - Shino* (Dragon Type, daifen) Generation II Chikorita Bayleef Meganium Cyndaquil Quilava - Snickers (Ice Type, thehandmaid0) Typhlosion - Rosa (Ice Type, daifen) Totodile - Crazy Jr. (Electric Type, labonbull) Croconaw Feraligatr Sentret Furret Hoothoot Noctowl - Red (Ground/Fire Type, NervIris), Niko* (Steel/Flying Type, daifen) Ledyba Ledian Spinarak - Loreley (Ground/Fighting Type, turtletastic) Ariados Crobat - Skai (Ice/Dragon Type, nerdobot), Eri (Ghost/Psychic Type, LaDjanny) Chinchou Lanturn - Mayra* (Rock/Psychic Type, garbagekeeper) Pichu Cleffa - Ryan (Water Type, LunarisTigris) Igglybuff Togepi Togetic Natu Xatu Mareep Flaaffy Ampharos -Ambrose (Dark Type, i-believe-i-just), Reilly* (Grass Type, daifen) Bellossom - Farfella (Dark Type, Illegal-Jinx) Marill Azumarill Sudowoodo Politoed - Vivian* (Psychic Type, Poket-Skitts) Hoppip Skiploom Jumpluff - Hula* (Electric/Ice Type, super-liet) Aipom Sunkern Sunflora - Eirene (Ice Type, Tigressunderthecouch) Yanma - Vega^ (Psychic/Flying Type, dizzyrin) Wooper - Aya (Electric/Flying Type, wynautwai), Steve (Dragon/Water Type, mikoto-seraphim) Quagsire Espeon - Lucas (Dragon Type, jwaterworks), Fizza* (Rock Type, daifen) Umbreon - Dolce (Ghost Type, Cute-Saki), Kavier (Fighting Type, kavierhiddenblade) Murkrow - Fehin (Dark/Electric Type, misplacedraven), Sen (Ice/Fighting Type, dizzyrin) Slowking - ID (Poison/Dark Type, Contrast-Kitsune), Meia (Psychic/Flying Type, dustydeathface) Misdreavus Unown - Anon (Ghost Type, Dustydeathface) Wobbuffet Girafarig - Shaunie (Electric/Grass Type, ToxicPeaches), Felix (Fighting/Psychic Type, Poket-Skitts), Xavier * (Posion/Ghost Type, garbagekeeper) Pineco Forretress Dunsparce Gligar Steelix Snubbull Granbull Qwilfish Scizor - Jene* (Normal/Steel Type, TheLonelyQueen) Shuckle Heracross Sneasel Teddiursa Ursaring - Donner (Bug Type, fishbatdragonthing) Slugma Magcargo Swinub Piloswine Corsola Remoraid Octillery - Takara (Flying Type, ForgottenPuppet/Zombie-Tentacles) Delibird - Walter** (Steel/Ice Type, sir-jude), Walter (Steel/Fire Type, sir-jude), Vandigo* (Ice/Dark Type, GrayandKento) Mantine Skarmory -Polis# - (Ghost/Poison Type, garbagekeeper) Houndour - Natalie* (Rock/Bug Type, TheLonelyQueen) Houndoom - Manta (Dragon/Steel Type, the-attic-keeper), Fernis (Grass/Electric Type, LaDjanny), Nirvana* (Dark/Poison Type, Poket-skitts), Aisha (Electric/Psychic Type, Pink-Wasabee), Balthazar (Dragon/Flying Type, Kuromitu), Skitters* (Ghost/Fire Type, Batlover800), Yukio (Ice/Steel Type, nurbzwax) Kingdra Phanpy Donphan Porygon2 - Miranda (Electric Type, cuppastars), Zer0 (Dark Type, LaDjanny) Stantler Smeargle - Jean (Grass Type, Novaabsol), Adrian* (Steel Type, garbagekeeper) Tyrogue Hitmontop Smoochum Elekid Magby Miltank - Holga* (Fighting Type, Great-Leo) Blissey - Opal (Rock Type, QuantumMythics), Taffy (Steel Type, Myan149), Vale* (Fighting Type, Zakanakai) Raikou Entei - Caedmon* (Poison Type, daifen) Suicune Larvitar Pupitar Tyranitar - Artexerxes* (Psychic/Ghost Type, garbagekeeper) Lugia - Auster* (Dragon/Water Type, garbagekeeper) Ho-Oh Celebi - Peter* (Dragon/Ice Type, garbagekeeper) Generation III Treecko - Keiji (Bug Type, Rothkind) Grovyle - Azure (Electric Type, grasstype1) Sceptile - Durza* (Dragon Type, garbagekeeper) Torchic - Mordecai^ (Normal Type, garbagekeeper) Combusken - Mordecai** (Dark/Ice Type, garbagekeeper), Mordecai (Dark/Psychic Type, garbagekeeper) Blaziken Mudkip Marshtomp Swampert - Noah (Ice/Electric Type, Contrast-Kitsune) Poochyena -Vinay (Water Type, Darkodraco) Mightyena -Kale^ (Fighting Type, Aquaria-Moon), Tigerlilly (Grass Type, LunarisTigris) Zigzagoon - Cedric (Electric Type, Ciress) Linoone Wurmple Silcoon Beautifly Cascoon Dustox Lotad - Hyrok (Dark/Poison Type, FoxxyFoxtrot) Lombre Ludicolo Seedot Nuzleaf - Calmare* (Grass/Ghost Type, houndour-lover) Shiftry Taillow Swellow Wingull - Nyles (Dark/Dragon Type, hextech-ninja) Pelipper - Gulliver (Ice/Poison Type, 1wordinsane), Levi (Poison/Flying Type, smackplz) Ralts - Soul^ - (Ghost Type, jwaterworks) Kirlia - Soul - (Ghost Type, jwaterworks), Chloee* (Ghost Type, bread-crumbz) Gardevoir - Mel (Grass Type, PCassa), Devonte (Water Type, drayleanvros1024), Archangel (Electric Type, lilchiisai), Lillith (Poison Type, Great-Leo), (app unfound) (Steel Type, Cyanide-Tea), Eve (Flying Type, Great-Leo) Surskit Masquerain - Meri* (Bug/Water Type, Poket-Skitts) Shroomish Breloom - Timothy (Ice/Poison Type, tokiball12345), Vesarus (Poison/Psychic Type, Grazhar-Shinubi) Slakoth - Elouise* (Ghost Type, eversparks) Vigoroth Slaking Nincada Ninjask - Engel (Psychic/Dark Type, QuantumMythics), Takeo* (Steel/Bug Type, daifen) Shedinja - Ophana# - (Psychic/Flying Type, Pencil-Artisan), Aysu (Ice/Poison Type, theowlcollective), Orpheus* (Ice/Ghost Type, garbagekeeper) Whismur Loudred Exploud Makuhita Hariyama Azurill Nosepass Skitty -Rose (Rock Type, Coo-Cat), Baileigh (Fire Type, mininoyii), Kiko (Steel Type, Reesekitty-14) Delcatty Sableye - Maverick (Steel/Fire Type, hzthecartoonist), Never* (Ghost/Psychic Type, Zakanakai), Faida (Flying/Fighting Type, hay-lin10101), Dora (Rock/Fighting Type, Omnomnom6) Mawile - Misaki* (Grass Type, garbagekeeper), Von & Sophia* (Psychic Type, TheLonelyQueen) Aron - Aule (Fire/Steel Type, dragonlover1986) Lairon Aggron - Bismuth* (Fire/Steel Type, daifen) Meditite Medicham - Sawyer^ (Rock/Dark Type, LunarisTigris), Cleo* (Fighting/Ghost Type, daifen) Electrike Manectric - Petra* (Rock Type, super-liet) Plusle - Josephine (Ghost Type, Poket-Skitts) Minun Volbeat Illumise -Tuuli (Flying Type, o3opuppytomatoo3o) Roselia - Rose (Fire/Dark Type, musicdrawer123) Gulpin Swalot Carvanha Sharpedo Wailmer - Cyrus (Steel Type, LaDjanny) Wailord - Alicia* (Flying Type, Super-Liet) Numel Camerupt - Izzah (Poison/Ground Type, dixiespritzer), Dwi* (Ice/Fire Type, TheLonelyQueen) Torkoal - Timothy* (Ghost Type, Super-Liet) Spoink Grumpig Spinda -Shizuyo* (Ghost Type, Super-Liet) Trapinch Vibrava Flygon - Pike* (Fire/Dark Type, super-liet) Cacnea Cacturne - Kareem* (Water/Psychic Type, garbagekeeper) Swablu - Cassidy^ (Ghost/Flying Type, LilChiisai) Altaria - Nathaniel (Water/Rock Type, Aquaria-Moon), Lark* (Electric/Normal Type, daifen) Zangoose - Ziggy (Dragon Type, Bulbiekins), Ainsley (Electric Type, moonlightmewstudios) Seviper - Ethel (Ghost Type, TheLonelyQueen), Amun (Ground Type, TheLonelyQueen), Sev* (Bug Type, Super-Liet) Lunatone Solrock Barboach Whiscash - Ryouta (Dragon/Flying Type, Super-Liet) Corphish Crawdaunt - Dione (Ice/Fighting Type, dracoskull) Baltoy - Marilyn* (Ghost/Poison Type, much-too-deja-vu) Claydol Lileep Cradily - Metric (Steel/Electric Type, myxpaperxheart) Anorith Armaldo Feebas Milotic - Lvoe** (Electric Type, much-too-deja-vu), Lvoe (Ghost Type, much-too-deja-vu), Cassandra (Psychic Type, Great-Leo) Castform -Cirno* (Flying Type, Zakanakai) Kecleon Shuppet - Kamiya^ (Ice Type, NervIris) Banette -Jasper* (Rock Type, TheLonelyQueen), Szilard (Psychic Type, tobi2x4) Duskull - Lusia (Fire Type, Yufika), Lusia** (Flying Type, Yufika) Dusclops Tropius - Yavanna (Psychic/Water Type, dragonlover1986) Chimecho - Riya* (Fire Type, daifen) Absol -Justice* (Rock Type, Zakanakai), Edward (Fighting Type, garbagkeeper) Wynaut Snorunt Glalie Spheal Sealeo Walrein Clamperl Huntail Gorebyss -Genevieve (Ice Type, Pink-Wasabee), Ramone (Psychic Type, TheLonelyQueen) Relicanth - Varaska (Steel/Water Type, eiviiaru) Luvdisc Bagon Shelgon Salamence - Terrance (Rock/Water Type, rothkind), Violet* (Psychic/Rock Type, garbagekeeper) Beldum Metang Metagross - Capo* (Water/Steel Type, daifen) Regirock Regice Registeel - Hylux* (Grass Type, GrayandKento) Latias - Tasila* (Ice/Dragon Type, daifen) Latios - Silas* (Fighting/Dragon Type, garbagekeeper) Kyogre Groudon Rayquaza -Al-Elden* (Electric/Water Type, garbagekeeper) Jirachi Deoxys - Meissa* (Steel Type Defense, garbagekeeper), Saiph* (Ice Type Attack, garbagekeeper) Generation IV Turtwig Grotle Torterra - Samedi* (Fire/Ghost Torterra, garbagekeeper) Chimchar Monferno Infernape Piplup Prinplup Empoleon - Yuuto* (Dark/Flying Type, garbagekeeper) Starly Staravia Staraptor Bidoof - Raine (Electric Type, Yufika) Bibarel Kricketot Kricketune Shinx Luxio Luxray - Raymond (Dark Type, sometimescats), Elletra (Fire Type, Rinnyan) Budew -Meek* (Water/Ghost Type, Foxxyfoxtrot) Roserade - Fiorello (Fire/Ghost Type, zakanakai) Cranidos Rampardos - Pachi* (Dragon Type, daifen) Shieldon Bastiodon Burmy Wormadam Mothim - Gale** (Psychic/Bug Type, daifen), Gale (Psychic/Fire Type, daifen) Combee Vespiquen - Aalish (Fire/Poison Type, nekosorayagami) Pachirisu - Opacho (Flying Type, reesekitty-14) Buizel Floatzel - Eiri (Steel Type, Azuna), William* (Ghost Type, Poket-Skitts) Cherubi Cherrim - Jolee (Poison Type, bloodypapercut) Shellos Gastrodon - Lazaro* (Dark/Grass Type, garbagekeeper) Ambipom -Lou* (Fighting Type, GrayandKento) Drifloon Drifblim - Rhyss (Ghost/Normal Type, ChimeraDeimos), Ivan* (Ice/Ground Type, garbagekeeper), Grayson* (Normal/Psychic Type, Poket-Skitts) Buneary Lopunny - Rachel (Flying Type, Batlover800), Rachel** (Water Type, Batlover800), Yuki (Ghost Type, lemoncherrybabe) Mismagius - Ko* (Electric Type, Great-Leo) Honchkrow - Yoshikuni (Normal/Poison Type, rothkind), Jasmin* (Water/Electric Type, daifen) Glameow Purugly Chingling Stunky Skuntank Bronzor Bronzong Bonsly Mime Jr.- Rig Saw* (Ghost Type, gangst-ah-pimp) Happiny Chatot Spiritomb - Nirvana (Ghost/Rock Type, tentaclejuice), Mimi* (Ghost/Psychic Type, Pencil-Artisan), Hannibal** (Ghost/Electric Type, garbagekeeper), Hannibal* (Ghost/Dragon Type, garbagekeeper) Gible Gabite - Scar (Water/Dragon Type, pccchamp053) Garchomp - Gloria (Psychic/ice Type, Rd406), Shou-Lao (Dragon/Fighting Type, riokusanosuke), Odol* (Dragon/Ground Type, daifen) Munchlax Riolu Lucario Hippopotas Hippowdon Skorupi Drapion - Alana* (Dragon/Ground Type, daifen) Croagunk Toxicroak - Rudey** (Psychic/Steel Type, bread-crumbz), Rudey (Dark/Grass Type, bread-crumbz), Ramona (Water/Flying Type, garbagekeeper) Carnivine Finneon Lumineon Mantyke Snover - Chill (Fire/Ground Type, nordic92), LeiLian (Grass/Fighting, GrayandKento) Abomasnow Weavile - Oren (Ghost/Ice Type, empiredog), Koyuki* (Psychic/Ice Type, daifen) Magnezone Lickilicky Rhyperior Tangrowth - Aberys* (Dark Type, TheLonelyQueen) Electivire Magmortar Togekiss - Sawyer (Rock/Dark Type, LunarisTigris), Li Nuo (Fighting/Flying, remixu), Rowena* (Normal/Steel Type, Zakanakai) Yanmega - Vega (Psychic/Flying, dizzyrin), Wade (Steel/Flying Type, Infinityplex) Leafeon Glaceon - Renee * (Normal Type, garbagekeeper) Gliscor - Gilbert (Dark/Psychic Type, Super-Liet), Aureole* (Steel/Flying Type, daifen) Mamoswine Porygon-Z - 20-Byte (Electric Type, rothkind) Gallade - Charlemagne* (Psychic/Ghost Type, garbagekeeper) Probopass Dusknoir Froslass - Yurei (Fire/Ghost Type, Delliria-Gruesome), Ka'aku'u* (Water/Ground Type, Zakanakai), Astra* (Bug/Flying Type, garbagekeeper) Rotom Uxie - Mintaka* (Water Type, garbagekeeper) Mesprit Azelf Dialga Palkia - Kiama* (Psychic/Dragon Type, daifen) Heatran Regigigas - Gaia* (Steel Type, daifen) Giratina - Mizamara* (Dark/Psychic Type, garbagekeeper) Cresselia - Yanyu* (Water Type, daifen) Phione Manaphy Darkrai - Anima* (Ghost Type, daifen), Heinz* (Normal Type, GrayandKento) Shaymin - Yukiko* (Ice Type, Poket-Skitts), Amelia* (Poison Type, Poket-Skitts), Isabella* (Bug Type, Super-Liet), Terry* (Electric Type, Super-Liet), Nessa* (Water Type, GrayandKento), Alyssa* (Fire Type, GrayandKento), Odessa* (Ice Type, GrayandKento), ????* (Steel Type, PinkWasabee) Arceus Generation V Victini Snivy Servine - Slips Jr. (Normal Type, Super-Liet) Serperior Tepig Pignite - Lioda* (Ice/Fighting Type, Super-liet) Emboar Oshawott Dewott Samurott - Orion** (Dark Type, jokecokecs), Orion** (Dragon Type, jokecokecs), Orion (Ghost Type, jokecokecs) Patrat Watchog Lillipup - Alex (Dark Type, hay-lin10101) Herdier Stoutland Purrloin Liepard - Sang-Hwa (Fighting Type, Wan-Wan-Tan), Avery* (Ice Type, daifen) Pansage - Anzan (Flying Type, GrayandKento) Simisage Pansear Simisear Panpour Simipour Munna Musharna - Firio (Ghost Type, Karra-Chan), Antimony* (Fire Type, Zakanakai) Pidove Tranquill Unfezant Blitzle Zebstrika - Jack** (Ice Type, Poket-Skitts), Jack** (Flying Type, Poket-Skitts), Jack* (Dragon Type, Poket-Skitts) Roggenrola Boldore Gigalith Woobat - Edmond (Fire/Flying Type, SirRutchenkov) Swoobat - Chelsea (Electric/Flying Type, smackplz), Elizabeth* (Fire/Dark Type, garbagekeeper) Drilbur Excadrill - Nocturna * (Fighting/Dark type, garbagekeeper), Tlalli* (Fire/Dragon Type, daifen) Audino - Eizy (Water Type, Grazhar-Shinubi) Timburr Gurdurr Conkeldurr - Rufus (Fire Type, InfinityPlex) Tympole Palpitoad Seismitoad - Midas (Fire/Poison Type, Killjoykitty) Throh Sawk - Kiyomori* (Ghost Type, daifen) Sewaddle Swadloon Leavanny - Gavin (Steel/Fighting Type, the-attic-keeper), Evalyn (Ghost/Bug Type, ghostcrabdelight), Angela* (Psychic/Ghost Type, garbagekeeper) Venipede Whirlipede Scolipede Cottonee - Selena (Water Type, jwaterworks) Whimsicott -Tobidas (Fire Type, pyracanthii), Azura* (Ghost Type, toxicpeaches) Petilil Lilligant Basculin Sandile Krokorok - Kara (Water/Psychic Type, daifen) Krookodile Darumaka Darmanitan - Cinna* (Ghost Type, daifen) Maractus Dwebble Crustle Scraggy Scrafty - Cynthia (Fighting/Ghost Type, glacelygirl88) Sigilyph - Ginza (Fire/Psychic Type, super-liet), Hu (Fighting/Psychic Type, obnoxious-caterer), Tabitha* (Steel/Electric Type, garbagekeeper) Yamask Cofagrigus - Nefertari (Ground Type, RomanceSoldier) Tirtouga Carracosta Archen Archeops - Arch (Ground/Grass Type, LuxuryCat), Thera (Steel/Poison, Commy-Lover) Trubbish - Miles (Psychic Type, Tickets) Garbodor - Basil (Grass Type, Super-liet) Zorua - Kaylie (Electric Type, Eversparks), Amadeus (Ghost Type, houndour-lover) Zoroark - Chiyo (Normal Type, Pahein), Phrixus (Ice Type, rothkind) Minccino Cinccino - Ethel ** (Electric Type, TheLonelyQueen), Ethel ^ (Ghost Type, TheLonelyQueen) Gothita Gothorita Gothitelle - Angel (Ghost Type, Adriyel-Chan) Solosis Duosion Reuniclus Ducklett Swanna - Elouise (Fire/Flying Type, LunarisTigris) Vanillite Vanillish Vanilluxe - Alice & Kristen (Fire Type, saurodinus) Deerling Sawsbuck - Alan** (Ghost/Grass Type, QuantumMythics), Alan (Water/Steel Type, QuantumMythics), Kala* (Rock/Water Type, garbagekeeper), Y'iait* (Ice/Fighting Type, garbagekeeper) Emolga - Gamma (Electric/Poison Type, Wan-Wan-Tan) Karrablast Escavalier Foongus Amoonguss - Fitz* (Poison/Steel Type, daifen) Frillish - Chris* (Electric/Ghost Type, daifen) Jellicent -Ferskvann (Ghost/Normal Type, fisherfranky), Stalin* (Dark/Ice Type, super-liet) Alomomola Joltik - Hecate (Grass/PsychicType, Myan149) Galvantula - Bartleby (Poison/Dark Type, the-attic-keeper), Gigi* (Normal/Bug Type, Super-Liet), Echo (Ice/Dark Type, zombie-tentacles) Ferroseed Ferrothorn Klink Klang Klinklang Tynamo Eelektrik Eelektross Elgyem Beheeyem - Quark (Steel Type, chocolatebonbons121) Litwick Lampent - Carolyn^ (Ice/Electric Type, sir-jude) Chandelure -Carolyn (Ice/Dark Type, sir-jude), Eir (Steel/Electric Type, Sakura-akira), Baron (Steel/Electric Type, ichigoxringo) Axew Fraxure- Xavier (Dark Type, SirRuchenkov) Haxorus Cubchoo Beartic Cryogonal Shelmet Accelgor - Sheryl (Water Type, Super-Liet) Stunfisk - Tiu-Luana* (Water/Dark Type, Rothkind) Mienfoo - Kanya (Psychic Type, Omnomnom6) Mienshao - Rousseaux (Dragon type, chimeradeimos), (App unfond) (Ghost Type, rosecat) Druddigon Golett - Amaranthine** (Steel/Ghost Type, garbagekeeper), Amaranthine (Dragon/Ghost Type, garbagekeeper) Golurk - Prague* (Steel/Psychic Type, garbagekeeper) Pawniard Bisharp Bouffalant - Rufus^ (Fire Type, InfinityPlex) Rufflet Braviary Vullaby Mandibuzz - Parker (Fighting/Flying, Jonny-Cravat) Heatmor - Kale (Fighting Type, Aquaria-Moon) Durant Deino - Alexandra (Psychic/Ghost Type, inquisitional-me) Zweilous - Cesium (Ice/Electric Type, Maple-Gunman), Molly & Julie (Bug/Fire Type, rilou19054) Hydreigon - Rae* (Water/Dark Type, daifen), Draken* (Ground/Electric Type, super-liet) Larvesta Volcarona - Riordan* (Ghost/Poison Type, TheLonelyQueen), Saroja* (Grass/Water Type, garbagekeeper) Cobalion Terrakion Virizion - Eir* (Steel/Flying Type, daifen) Tornadus Thundurus Reshiram - Ayakashi* (Fire/Ghost Type, daifen) Zekrom - Baron* (Electric/Ghost Type, garbagekeeper) Landorus - Vercingetorix*^ (Dark/Ice Type, garbagekeeper) Kyurem Keldeo -Dylan* (Water/Dragon Type, daifen) Meloetta - Sinfonia* (Normal/Flying or Dark/Flying Type, daifen) Genesect Category:Characters Category:Npcs Category:Legendary Category:Gym Leaders